Contract
by zero.ATM
Summary: The words that dad left was "To find your match, you must remember the smell of your favorite memory." So that's why I'm here in this school. To find HER and seal the contract but his advice is not really helpful so I'm on my own. AU
1. Dear Reader,

AN: I have edited this page and added a few stuff to it. I'm sorry for the harsh introduction before but I'm trying my best to fix it. Oh and by the way Read and Review so I could do better and serve you guys better.

Oh and I do not own FF7. Have a great day.

You there! Yes you, the person sitting there and reading this document. You are chosen by Mr. Rufus Shinra to read the following articles and chapters. No Page is to be skipped or copied; you must read and understand ONLY understood? Good continue to the next paragraph.

The name's Cloud Strife it's supposed to be Shinra but due to safety circumstances we had to change our surnames. By our "we" meant me and my brother Zack who by the way changed his to "Fair". I took my surname from my mom's middle name and Zack took his from Dad.

You might be wondering why I'm telling you this? It's because you're under surveillance one word to another person, down you go to your grave. I'm NOT kidding it depends if you're going to take this lightly. Please wait for a couple of minutes or days for the next article to arrive. Now that we're done, you must agree to the terms or else YOU WILL BE HUNTED DOWN.

That was really harsh. I didn't mean to scare you or anything. That was the introduction we used to do when we have a new employee. But that's not what this story is about. It's about what happened in my high school life. Well if you're not interested, then it's fine by me.

There are a lot of things I my world which are different from yours it's kind of like the "earth" dimension but our technology is a little too advanced. Well if you're from earth, you wouldn't think it's possible.

Well you'll be the judge.


	2. Is it her?

AN: It's my first fanfic and hope you like it.

I think there is some OOC I would like to apologize in advance.

Chapter 1: Is it her?

…

As I walk the halls, I could see everybody staring; staring in amazement, in disgust and in confusion. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. In this country, if you have blonde hair, people would think you're a delinquent. I'm really sensitive when it comes to people since I'm not good in social interaction. I came here in search of a person and I don't think that I would make a good impression because, I'm late. The people staring a while ago magically disappeared to their respective classrooms.

As I approach the list of sections, I bump to something, soft with a heavenly kind of aroma. Dad told me that I should follow the smell of my favorite memory. This person smelled like it.  
It made my heart race.  
Is this person the one I'm looking for? I held her by the shoulders and slowly moved her away from me to look at her face. She had her dark brown hair covering her eyes. I leaned over to get a better view but in a split second her hand tried to punch me. Luckily, I still had my presence of mind and grabbed her wrist. She had brown eyes. Cute.

Oh shit! I don't know what section I'm in.

Hmmmmmmmmm… let's see Cloud Strife… Cloud … okay, class 1-1

I dash through the hallways avoiding people as much as possible. The classroom is in the third floor, one floor left. Darn it! I forgot they do introductions for transferees. I hate too much attention. "Cloud Strife? Hello. I'm your homeroom teacher, Reeve Tuetsi" the teacher said and I gave a simple nod as an answer. "Please welcome the transferee and also the topnotcher in the entrance exams, Cloud Strife" he said loudly so the entire class would hear who I am. I heaved a small sigh then said, "Good Morning." "You can sit between the window and Tifa Lockhart. Miss Lockhart, please raise your hand" Mr. Tuetsi said. It must be my lucky day. The perfect CANDIDATE is my classmate but I must be CAREFUL she MAYBE the opposite of what I need.

AN: candidate? For what? Tune in to find out.


	3. The Rest of the Day

Chapter 2: The Rest of the day

We picked class representatives one for girls and one for boys. The girls voted for Tifa and the boys voted for a redhead named Reno.

Our schedule was:

_Homeroom -Mr. Tuetsi - 8:00-9:00_

_Algebra -Mr. Hewley -9:00-10:00_

_Recess -10:00-10:30_

_General Science -Ms. Crescent -10:30-11:30_

_English -Mr. Tuetsi -11:30-12:20_

_Lunch -12:20-1:00 _

_History-Mr. Hewley -1:00-2:00_

_Physical Education -Mr. Highwind -2:00-3:00_

_Home Economics -Ms. Crescent -3:00-4:00_

Algebra was after homeroom period so I went to sleep for a couple of minutes. Tifa kept on bugging me and was pretty annoying so Mr. Hewley called my attention and a smirk appeared on her face. "Good luck." Tifa said with a fake smile. I felt Icy stares piercing my body as I approached the board. The problem wasn't as bad as I thought it would be I wasn't sure if Tifa was just messing with me or she found the problem hard.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Reno approaches me grinning wildly and said

"Whoa that's one smart brain ya got there. How about trading it with me?"

"No thanks. I'd like to keep it intact." I answered

"Oh c'mon you're too serious loosen up. Let's go grab something to eat."

He's really cheerful and knows how to keep a conversation up and running. He caught me glancing on Tifa so he asked me straight forward.

"Yo you got a crush on Tifa? I'm telling you man don't even try Genesis has his eye on her. Plus, you won't stand a chance even if you ask her out. Trust me I tried it before, she's the type who doesn't go on dates easily."

"I don't have feelings for her. I'm just a little interested on her character; she's different from what she seems."

"Yeah right. Just remember if you need any info about anyone here in school feel free to ask 'kay?"

"Yeah sure. Oh you mentioned a guy named Genesis right?"

"Umhm… He's…."

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

"I'll tell you about him later. The five minute bell just rung."

We brisk walked to class and made it just in time. I don't know what's wrong but I always get drowsy whenever I'm in class. Well, maybe because it's really boring. I slept through General Science and English class and to my surprise, Tifa didn't bug me.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

We bought our lunch and sat under a cherry tree just over the hill and Reno continued the conversation we left during recess.

"About Genesis, he's not the kind of guy you wanna mess with. He's the captain of the former kendo club."

"Why isn't he the captain now? Who's the current captain?"

"You see, there is no more kendo club because Genesis and his friends beat up the kid who was rumored to be the crush of his crush. You following me?"  
"Yeah."  
"So the school president ordered the kendo club to be abolished."  
"Oh I get it. I'll stay away from trouble."

"Good. Any questions?"

"When did you ask Tifa out?"

"Sometime last year, and it didn't turn out so well."

"What happened?"

"I asked her during the school anniversary and she got so pissed that she didn't talk to me for a month."

"You must've been real close before then you ruined your friendship by confessing you feelings. Am I right?"

"Yep."

"We better head upstairs we can't be late for History class, Mr. Hewley gives out a very mean punishment." Reno said to avoid further more questions about his confession to Tifa or maybe he's serious about Mr. Hewley's strictness.

History class wasn't as boring as Algebra, so I managed to stay up for the half of it.

"Cloud, Cloud, Wake up. It's Physical Ed." Tifa's voice was soft like marshmallows or so I think.  
We played soccer for P.E. everyone enjoyed playing and I admit I did. Ms. Crescent is different when she teaches science and Home Ec. she's scary in science class while she looks a lot younger in Home Ec.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

"Yo. Would you wait for me? I got a short meeting but I'll be out soon enough. I gotta show ya something." Reno said before leaving me in the dust.

I waited for him 'till 4:30 but he didn't come as soon he said he did. Tifa came in instead. We met eyes for a few seconds then she looked away. There's really something about her that I can't put my finger on it.

"Ummm….." I was thinking of a way to try and start a conversation but she read my mind.

"If you're looking for Reno, he had to do something he said he'd be there for a while." she said as she went in to get her bag.

"Yeah. Did I do something wrong? You seem angry about something."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to but I'd like to ask was there something wrong with my face?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You we're trying to remove something from my face before right? I mean, when you tried to touch my face. I was shocked so I tried to punch you."  
"Uhhhhmmm…. There was nothing on your face before I just mistaken you for somebody I knew so I tried to look at you closer." I told her as I tried to keep a straight face.

"Yo! Did I take a long time?" Reno said as he walked in smiling like he always does.

"I should be going now. You guys stay away from trouble 'kay?" Tifa said as she left the two of us.

"So what is it you're gonna tell me?"

"I just set you up to stay late for you to get to talk to Tifa. No need to thank me." Reno said with a lopsided smile

"I'd like to repay you someday."

"S'okay, let's go home."


	4. Sometime Later

Chapter 3: Sometime Later….

"We'll be baking in PAIRS so I expect everyone's full cooperation." Ms. Crescent said enthusiastically.  
Whispers filled the room while Reno's hand shot up.  
"So, will we be choosing our own partners?"  
"No. I prepared this." and Ms. Crescent showed us two boxes.

"This is for the girls, and this is for the boys. The person with the same number is your partner. The dish you're going to bake is written behind the number."

….

I drew "11: Brownies" I hope I won't get paired with a noob. Ms. Crescent called the numbers and listed the pairings. I got paired with a girl named Scarlet so my wish was not granted. Just between us, her laugh is weird. It sounds like an annoying parrot. Rumors say that her father laughs is similar but instead of "kya ha ha" he does a horse-like laugh "Gya haa haa haa". Enough with their weird laugh it'd be weird if I laugh out of the blue.  
"Cloud would you do the grocery shopping my dad has a meeting and I have to be there for his guests." Scarlet said with an arrogant tone  
"Yeah. Whatever." I replied.

….

"Yo Cloud. Who's your partner?" Reno approached me on the way home.

"The parro-"

"RREENNOO!" Tifa shouted from behind

"Yo. Tif-"

"Don't 'Yo' me. What do you plan for the baking-thing on Monday?"

"I have to do something tomorrow. Could you go with Cloud instead?"

"Why would I? He's not my partner."  
" He knows cooking and baking more than you, he could carry it for you and he's not bothered by it. Am I right?" Reno replied with a wide smile.

Both of them looked at me waiting for my reply.

"Sure. I guess." I finally replied

"Fine. You win this time but remember this Reno you're paying 75%. Cloud meet me on station 5's plaza 1 pm." Tifa said before running back to school.

"Have fun in your date tomorrow." Reno said as he pats my back.

"Date my butt. What did you mean when you said 'he knows cooking and baking more than you'?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Tifa's not good when it comes to cooking. She CAN cook but it looks horrible."

"Have you ever tasted her cooking?"

"I don't have the courage to."

"Oh I see. Then I should try teaching her."  
"Just remember she gets nervous around if she brings guys home because her parents teases her. I bet she'll a get a bonus teasing 'cuz you got the looks, the attitude and you can cook."

"See ya. I have to buy dinner."

"Good luck tomorrow."

_Next Day…_

"Ugh… What time is it?"

"It's 9:51 in the morning, sir."

"Good Morning Vincent."

"Coffee or Hot chocolate?"

"I'll have Chocolate."

I had pancakes for breakfast and by the way, that was Vincent my butler. I live in Area 8 just a few blocks from station 8.

"Sir, your phone has been ringing a lot this morning"

"I think it's my classmate. I have to go somewhere later just tell dad that."

I ate breakfast slowly. I like to savor the maple syrup. I haven't eaten pancakes for a while.

I run off to my bedroom but before I get to the top of the stairs Vincent stops me.

"Sir, master Rufus is asking where you're off to." Vincent said

"I have to go buy stuff for Home economics on monday."

"Sir, may I know the real reason?"

"That was the real reason."

"I know when you're lying sir. Is it a date?"

"No. I have no interest to a girl like that."

"Okay, whatever the young master says." Vincent said as he winked at me

After bathing, I received a text message from Tifa saying:

_Hey Cloud how much would the ingredients for the chocolate chip cookies cost?_

_Oh it's Tifa by the way._

So I replied.

_I don't know…_

Then she replied.

'_kay. See ya later._

I went downstairs and ate my lunch then went straight back up to brush my teeth and change my clothes.

I reached the plaza around 12:57

*_pitter patter pitter patter*_

Rain started to pour down. I found myself taking shelter on the waiting shed.

Where is she? It's 1:30pm and I'm tired of waiting here. Wait. Is that her? I hope she had a good excuse.

"I'm ….. Sorry…Cloud." she said while trying to catch her breathe

"I'm gonna catch a cold."

"You're not angry?"

"No."  
"Really?"

"Not really, I was lying. I'm pissed off and cold."

"I'm sorry."

"Can we get this over with?" I asked

"Yeah I'll make this quick."

We were walking down the street and I hear Tifa whispering to herself.

"Flour…eggs… umm"

"Butter, sugar, eggs, chocolate, flour, and baking soda…."

"Huh?"

"It's what you'll need for the cookies."

"I knew that." she said trying to act like she knew. "Let's go here."

She pointed to the shop that says "BAKER'S PARADISE: For all your baking needs" on her phone's map.

So we entered the shop which is filled with familiar faces.

"Guess we're not the only class with that practical." Tifa whispered to herself.

"Hey why don't we get started?" she enthusiastically said.

"Sure I'll just grab a cart."

While going around the shop, a lot of people were staring at us as if we've done something wrong.

"Don't mind them. They are thinking that we're on a date but we're not." she irritatingly said

_Of course I'm with one of the school beauties any guy caught with them would be branded as their boyfriend. I should ask just to be safe. _I thought.

"Is it wrong for a guy to be around you?" I ask.

"Well… How should I put it? Hmmm… If a thug likes a girl, they would scare any potential competitors into dropping the contest for the girl's heart and-"

"I get it. So I should stay away from you, huh?"

"NO! I mean… Don't. It's rare for me to have a male friend so please don't back away from me."

Friend? We're friends already? Oh well better that being strangers. What should I say?

"Sure, I won't leave you."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Minutes pass and we finally finish.

"Thank you, ma'am that'd be 1342 gil." the counter lady told Tifa.

"Uhh…. Cloud, I don't think My budget would be enough…"

"Here you go miss. Keep the change." I said as I handed the lady the money and dashed out with the groceries on one hand and dragging Tifa with the other.

"I don't like staying inside grocery stores." I mutter just to keep out of suspicion.

"Why not?"  
"I had a bad experience befo-" before I could finish my sentence, I got tackled by my worst nightmare.

"Cloud! You didn't tell me that you went shopping today. I looked for you in every corner of your house." the girl said.

" Umm… Tifa this is Aerith Gainsborough of 2-B. Aerith, this is Tifa Lockhart." I said while trying to shrug Aerith off.

"I got nervous I thought you're replacing me with this… peasant. I'm Cloud's fiancé by the way so you should back off!" Aerith said with a fake smile.

"Oh It's oka-"Tifa tried to answer

"She's none of your business Aerith." I said

"Cloud you're so mean!" Aerith says with a pout.

"Go home Aerith I have no business with you." I said as I walk out of the conversation dragging Tifa with me.

"You're mean." Tifa said we arrived to the plaza.

"I know bu-"I tried to reason out.

"No 'buts' you made her feel bad. I know you don't like her but that's not a good reason to make her sad like that you could be nice to her."

"You're wrong. You don't know her Tifa. She's…. She's always like that even when we were still younger. She likes to take everything she wants, if she doesn't get it, she mopes around like that. I was like you before, felt guilty when I made her cry before but, it was her way to get you sympathy. She'll hit you when you least expect it so don't lecture me about her feelings."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was like that. Are you mad at me? "

"No. It' good that you understand."

As I said it, I saw a car speeding towards us I knew instantly. I opened my car door and shouted

"Tifa get inside!"She didn't hesitate. I went in and switched the motor on.  
"Do you know how to drive?" Tifa said with a nervous voice.

"Why would I have the keys?" I said as I drove past the connecting tunnel of area 5 to area 6.

"Where do you live?" I asked

"Area 7 and you?"

"Area 6. Are they still following?"

"I don't know. I guess so. Oh take a left there, then park near that playground." she answered

Just to make things clear, I am not allowed to tell or even let others know I'm son of the richest man in Gaia. So I have to lie that I live in area 6 even though I really at area 8. For people who are new to my country, my country is divided to 12 areas.

Area 1: Business Section

Area 2: Apartments, Condominiums, Hotels, and dormitories

Area 3: Is for Entertainment, malls, amusement parks, but it is composed of mostly Restaurant, Bars, Cafés and the like.

Area 4: Is for Schools, Colleges, and Universities for the middle-class and lower class citizens

Area 5: Marketplace

Area 6 and 7: Houses

Area 8: Mansions and Executive villages

Area 9: Government Offices

Area 10: Airports, Army and Marine bases

Area 11: Executive schools, and universities

And

Area 12: Country side.

"Get off. We can make them think that this is my house." Tifa said with a grin.

All I could do is follow orders and parked in front of a pink mansion with garden gnomes and a _Shiba Inu _for a dog.

"Nice house."

"We can't stay here! She'll see us." Tifa said as she grabbed me by the wrist and started to drag me to the park. We hid in a small "playhouse" where kids pretend to play "House" and have role plays. I couldn't think straight. We're being followed by Aerith and I'm here in a playground hiding with the cutest girl in class, or so I think. She rested her head on my right shoulder, hugged my arm and slithered her hand into mine.

"Could you tell me what you meant when you said 'She'll hit you when you least expect it'?" Tifa whispered

"She is a daughter of a business partner of my dad. They would go into meeting then we would be alone in the waiting area. She'd always be the one to start the conversation. Then one day, I was tired because I haven't got a bit of sleep because we came all the way from the countryside from our rest house. I got cranky and made her cry. I felt bad about it. Then she made me promise something to her."

"And what was that promise?"

"She made me promise that I would… be her…her… groom."

"And you agreed?"

I didn't answer. I didn't want to. I never saw Aerith not until a while ago.

It was around 4 pm when we decided that the coast was clear.

"We should walk to my house just to be safe." Tifa said

"I'm just going to get the ingredients." I said as I broke away from her hand.

"Sure." She answers.

I wasn't sure how to hold hands with her again. It was soft and … warm. I think… Nah I can't be falling for her. I can't. I shouldn't.

Tifa broke the silence by asking,

"If I may ask, you hate her if she kissed you?"

"…"

"If I kissed you, would you be angry?" she whispered to herself.

I pretended not to hear so I asked her

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I stopped in front of her and gently placed the bags on the ground and lowered my head to her ear and whispered softly in her ear.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?"

I saw something move behind the lamp post so I whispered again.

"I'm going to carry you because I can see Aerith's ribbon sticking out that lamp post."

"Okay. I'm ready."

With a flash I picked her up (she was basically hanging from my back) and pick the bags up with my free hand. I know it seems unlikely but I jumped on the walls ledge and continued on the roof. I was jumping from roof to roof avoiding streets as much as possible.

"How can you do this?" Tifa asked

"I can't say much. I guess it's a skill." I lied.

I've been skilled when it comes to running away from unwanted people. I guess it's an instinct.

"I trust you so don't-"

"Your house is the cream colored one right?"

"Yup."

"Your window is open."  
As I jumped through the street, I didn't see Aerith's car so I assumed it was safe. We arrived at the balcony of Tifa's bedroom so I set her down gently.

"I should go and get you a glass of water" she said as I was trying to catch my breath

I grabbed her hand and waved my hand signaling "No"  
"Wouldn't… your… par... ents wonder why we're on your room already?" I said between breaths

"Could you-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, I carried her again and went down from the roof

As we entered her house,

"Oh so this is the friend you're talking about. He's really cute are you interested on dating him?" her mom said as she pinched my cheeks.

"Mom," Tifa said as she removed her mom's pincers from my face "Stop freaking him out. Cloud this is my mom and this is dad."

"We would appreciate if a handsome man like you would be our daughter's boy-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Tifa stomped on his foot.

"You guys could LEAVE US ALONE."

"We'll be in the upstairs living room if you need us."

"You shouldn't be so stingy on your parents" I said as they left.

"You have no Idea on what they're like."

_After practice baking_

"I have to go Tifa. It's getting late." I said to break the silence.

"Okay. I should at least go and accompany to the park."

"Sure."

As we arrived at the park, I stopped to look at the time.

"I had fun today. Thank you Cloud." Tifa said as she smiled.

"See you on Monday." I said trying to avoid any goodbyes.

I really don't sound like that. I'm much colder or nicer than that. I don't know.

Y'know this chapter is a LIE.

I wouldn't go to another person's house. I would rather let them learn from their burnt works than spending time to teach them.

The truth is the day would never turn out like that it wasn't the opposite either it's just a little too CHEESY for it to happen.

I'm not one of THAT kind.

You see the real story is…

AN: I'd like to thank sunflowerspot and ItsNanna for their review.  
I really appreciate it and to all you readers I would like to hear your comments and questions about confusions in the story so please read and review.  
I'd like to confess to you guys that I don't know much about terms in the world of fan fiction because I'm a beginner.  
I would be really thankful if you would reply in simpler newbie terms.

Thanks and I would update as soon as I'm satisfied with how the next chapter's ready for you guys.


	5. The Real Story

AN: I only included the part that Cloud said was a lie.  
So, the grocery shopping thing is real. Don't hate me for being unclear but that's how I roll. haha

* * *

Chapter 4: The Real story

To make it clearer, I would start from the morning down 'til the end of the day.

I wake up because of Vincent's constant shaking on my arm.

"Sir, your cellular phone has rung for a long time." he said as he handed my phone.

I looked on the screen while rubbing my eye with my other hand.

The number flashes on the LCD and I pressed "answer".

"_Hello." _the voice said.

"Hi, Good morning" I answered

"Morning? It's already noon Cloud. Don't tell me you just woke up?"

"Yeah I just did. Pardon me, but do you mind telling me who you are?"

"It's Tifa."

"Figures."

"I texted you 16 times telling you that we're meeting on area 5's station plaza."

"I won't be late."

I hung up.

I stretched my body and went in the bathroom.

There is one thing I kept on saying to myself.

_If I'm late, she'll make me do a hundred push-ups._

_12:27 pm_

I finished fixing my stuff and was ready to head out.

I took my keys near the counter and went to the parking lot.

One of our Limos is currently in use by my dad and I don't think dad would let me drive any car.

But I am allowed to use my motorbike.

It's custom-made so it's the only one in the world.

It's metallic black and is shiny enough to serve as a mirror.

My brother calls it "the ninja" because it's too quiet.

It's small unlike the bike I had in mind which was drawn in my sketch book.

It would only take 30 minutes to reach area 5 from my home.

As I was about to head out,

I received a text from Tifa.

It says:

_Hey I hope you brought enough money. I don't think mine will cut it._

_Thanks._

The Areas are connected by highways or what people call "skyway/s".

I think it's because the "skyway/s" is located several feet above the ground. The main purpose is because it is monster infested down there. To get up there, a car must enter an elevator that would take it up and to go down is the same process.  
It's the same as the highways Earthlings have so if you're from Earth and you want to take a visit, then you get the system.

The areas are protected by a massive force field and a human can go through the force field without getting singed. Occasionally, people with a death wish, an idiot daredevil, or a wacko would step out and will eventually be reported dead.

_12:52 pm, Area 5 plaza_

I took my helmet off and fix my hair.

"Hey!" a voice says.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Tifa with her radiant smile as usual.

She takes off and I follow her.

Her eyes were glued to her phone and it didn't take long for us to reach our destination.

"BAKER'S PARADISE: For all your baking needs" she said in awe as she read the shop sign.

The shop is as big as a parking lot, a very big parking lot.

_1:37 pm, BAKER'S PARADISE, flour section_

I felt a tug on my shirt.

"What are you doing here?" the voice asks.

I turned to face the person and there she is.

Aerith.

You must wonder why I really don't like her.

I really don't know why myself.

I just do.

"Hello." I managed to answer.

"I didn't know you were friends with Tifa." She asks.

"It's because we're not."

"You're still as cold as ever." She giggles.

"Hey cloud how much flour-"Tifa stops at the middle of her sentence. "Hi Aerith, long time no see."

"How are you?" Aerith answers

And I tried to block my hearing. Who knows what secret I would discover if I do listen. then I stared at those two thinking:

_THEY KNOW EACH OTHER!?_

_How? When? Where?_

Then again, I thought:

_Why should I _c_are?_

_Digging through the details would mean a lot of talking._

_I might even get an unimportant answer whi_c_h would be a total waste of efforts so why bother?_

I heave a sigh and reached for the 400 gram flour.

I'm in the moment where you are hesitating to pick what to do.

Option 1:

Do one thing that you know would ruin your reputation but make progress on the important business.

Option 2:

Or wait for them to notice you.

I did option 2.

It didn't take long though,

I placed the flour in the cart and Aerith hanged the topic.

"Are you here for Home Ec.?" Aerith said

"Yes. Are you here for Home Ec. Too?" Tifa answers

"Yup."

"You could go with us." Tifa suggests.

And so, the _duo_ became a _trio_.

The story about the trio doing grocery shopping went on and on, eventually they finished.

The trio had to become a duo again because one of them is going to leave.

_3:52 pm, BAKER'S PARADISE, shop front_

"I have to go now." Aerith says.

"I had a fun time you guys. See you at school and Cloud, be nice to Tifa." and with that she ran off.

Tifa turns towards me and says "Well, that was fun."

I just stare at her.

"When do you ever smile?" she asks

"When there is something to smile for."

"Can you come with me? I want to go somewhere."

"Do I have to?"

"No."

"Then I won't go with you." I turn around.

She grabs my hand and says "I can't go around area 5 alone. I might run into trouble."

"Then don't."

"Oh come on, it won't take long." she said as she grabbed me by the hand.

The feeling when you wake up on a rainy morning. Heavy, dull, and it gives out a command in your head:_ Postpone your plans for today and sleep 'til you have bed sores._

That's what I feel right now.

_4:11 pm, cafe_

She takes me to this café along the corner and asks if there's something I want.

"Anything is fine." I say

She orders a chocolate parfait for me and a strawberry delight sundae for herself.

I pay for hers because I think I've been grouchy the time we were at the grocery store. That's an impression I wouldn't want to make.

Why should I make a good impression?

Well, because of the contract.

What contract?

You'll find out soon enough.

I took a seat.

I looked at my phone.

_You have one new e-mail._

It says:

_Yo Cloud, how's you date going?_

_Try smiling it might take her breath away and try not to frown or look bored.  
She's into you man._

"Like I care" I mutter to myself as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Is something bothering you?" Tifa asks.

"It's nothing."

Our orders come in and her face lightens up.

"Do you like some?" she says as she offers me her sundae.

I just moved my head sideways.

"Awww… Just try it." She said as she shoves a spoonful into my mouth

It's too sweet for my taste that it gives me a sharp painful sensation in my teeth.

"It tastes great." I lied "Want some of mine?"

She smiles and takes a spoonful of mine. Then, she blushes.

_That's weird_ I thought.

"I'm sorry for making you come with me." she says

It's been a long time since I came to this place. The last time I..." her voice trails off

"It's fine. It holds a painful memory." I assured her.

She looks at me and smiles. I can't help but smile back

_outside of the cafe_

The sky was beautiful when we got out. It was golden. I looked at my wrist watch it reads 5:32, September 18th.

"Let's go home." she says as she tugs my arm.

I nod in reply.

It was almost night-time when we got to the station plaza. The sky sill had streaks of yellow in it.

"Tifa," I said softly "Do you want me to take you home?"

She looked at me with a suspicious look and answered "Do you have a license?"

"Yes, even though I'm not old enough. Back to the question, do you want me to take you home?"

"Yes."

We zoomed across highways and streets.

Going to Tifa's house was a long way but we eventually got there.

She got off and thanked me for the ride.

Her arms were around my waist the way that as soon as I left I found my body looking for her warmth among the cool night breeze. I feel blood rushing to my cheeks and got mad at myself for blushing.

She lived at Area 7. I knew a shortcut home, but it involves going beyond the area of the force field which is suicide. So I cancel the thought and sped off to the sky way.

* * *

AN (this is a long one):

Okay.

If you are thinking "Oh my god the author hates Aerith!" I'm telling you I do not.

I'm really sorry if the upcoming updates would take long because the laptop's keyboard has a defect. If you encounter a word which you think is inappropriate or wrong in grammar, try inserting a letter "c" to it because as I said before the keyboard has a defect.

I got the idea of skyway because I was listening to a track entitled "Skyway Avenue" by we the kings and thought _that's a great name_ for a street and a highway.

And the "It's the same as the highways Earthlings have so if you're from Earth and you want to take a visit, then you get the system." Part is because in this alternate universe, dimensional travel exists. And there are lots of dimensions in this AU so missing an upcoming chapter (which is unlikely) would get you in a heck of confusion. The story gets weirder and weirder so get your imaginations up and running to keep up(not really).

The thing about Tifa blushing because of the ice cream is because of an _involuntary kiss_ which is a normal thing to blush on IF you are aware of the fact there is such a thing or if you really childish.  
I've seen it in lots of anime so I thought maybe I could put it in.

Oh and pick a number from 1-10 and post your answer as a review.

I need it for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading and have a great day.


	6. Chocolate Mousse

AN: I'll explain why I asked you guys to give me a number from 1-10 in the Author's Note at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Chocolate Mousse

I was on my way home when I got a call from dad.

"Cloud." he says

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Could you make chocolate mousse?"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." I could feel him smirk.

"I'll try my best."

I made a U-turn just before I reached the elevator.

When was the last time someone made me make chocolate mousse?

Ah it was my brother's going-away party. Maybe he's going home?

No. His flight was scheduled next year.

He told me so.

Then who is it?

I'll have to wait till tomorrow.

I started to make it as soon as I got home and finished around 2:34 am.

What I like about baking is that I have a lot of privacy because none of them knows how to bake.

Well, except for mom.

I remember the times we're alone in this very kitchen. I like mom better than dad.

I was home schooled while my brother goes to my current school (which we own). I was sometimes envious of my brother because he tells stories of what they did for the day.

My mom would teach me about literature, math, home economics and mostly the academics.

When she left, my dad hired Shalua Rui (Weird name)

When it comes to Physical Education, and other practical stuff, my dad would teach me.

I do know how to play normal sports like basketball, soccer, baseball but my dad, always taught me martial arts and those things they do in SOLDIER like Shooting a gun, wielding a blade, disarming a robber and brutal stuff.

I felt like I was in a military school than homeschooling when my dad is the teacher.

I fell asleep as soon as my body got comfortable to the softness of my bed.

I wake up to the sound of the alarm.

I did what I always do every morning. Then I went down o have breakfast.

"Good morning Cloud." My dad says.

"Good morning." I answer.

"Change your clothes after we finish eating."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"No. I want to know dad."

"That would spoil the fun so wait."

I didn't answer. I wouldn't want to spoil the morning and if he insists in keeping this a secret then so be it. I did as I was told and got ready as soon as I finished.

We entered a different route as we reached area 8.

Since area 9 is the headquarters, cars go to different route to reach the airport. I think I have said this before; my dad is a powerful and influential man. We could go in using the military road (which is shorter) to get in the airport.

I was really sleepy so I dozed off as soon as we got into the road to the airport.

"Wakey wakey Cloud we're here and they're expecting us." My dad says as he shakes me.

"I'm up. I'm up." I answer.

I took a step outside and see a figure from afar.

I took a step closer and closer to the figure. As my eyes adjust to the light I see familiar faces

It's Mom and Zack.

I ran as fast as I can. I'm happy to see them; especially mom.

I went straight into her arms.

How long has it been?

She went away when I was in third grade, so it's been… almost 4 years since they left.

It's not like my parents had a conflict on their relationship, we just established a power plant abroad and my mom had to take care of it because is really busy here.

I let go. My brother places his hand on my shoulders and says, "Can I get a hug?" and pouts.

"No." I answer but still give him the hug he asks for.

"We have to do something in the office first, and then let's eat lunch afterwards." my mom says.

We head off to area 1.

Me and my brother were on a black Porsche Panamera while my parents were on the limo (the one I rode a while ago).

Vincent is on the wheel even though he's on the same age as me but authorities wouldn't know unless we meet an accident. We're on the way to the power plant and my brother can't stop yapping about life in the other dimension they call "Spiral" err… "Feral" no… "Era?" … I can't understand just what dimension they travelled. All I know is that the name of the place ends with an /a/ sound.

We waited outside the car as our parents went up.

My brother started the Conversation.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he asks.

"No."

"A girl you like?"

"No. Just someone I have my eye on."

"Her name?" He says with a smirk.

"None."

"That's a weird name."

"I wasn't finished."

"Then what is her name?"

"None of your business."

"Oh c'mon Cloud. If I don't know her name then how would I know that I'm not allowed to talk to her?"

"You really know me brother. Her name is Tifa Lockhart."

"Ah. That's a pretty name."

"How about you? You got a girlfriend from the dimension you're from?"

"Nah. I don't wanna go back to that place. Women there can give you a black eye."

"Then, do you have someone you like here in Gaia?"

"Well, I like your fiancé."

"I don't have one."

"Oh c'mon bro you do have one. Aerith Gainsborough? "

I laugh. I didn't expect my brother to have an eye on someone in particular. I thought he was this jerk who would flirt on every girl he comes across with.

"What!?" he says in protest. "She's a decent girl."

I wipe away the tears of joy and said "She's all yours. By the way, how long are you guys going to stay?"

"Mom's going back to Spira on Friday. I'm attending school tomorrow."

"Ah so you'll leave tomorrow morning?" I ask.

"No. I'm staying. I'm transferring to your school. I mean … our school."

I was in shock. When did dad fix his papers? Ah yes. We own the school I go to so there's no need for paperwork. At least I'll have another company during lunchtime.

Vincent starts the engine that signals that we're leaving.

* * *

AN: (Another long one)

"Why did you make us pick a number?"

It's because I'm not sure when I will make Zack come home.

If there are more odds than even, I would make him go home early.

If there are more evens than odds, I would make him go home during the summer break.

"Why is Cloud a High school freshman but her mother and Zack left when he was in third grade and the time interval is four years?"

It's because I'm following the education system here in the Philippines BUT the season is different. We don't experience snow here, just cool air.

"Who wanted the Chocolate Mousse?"

Zack does.

If you want clarifications, feel free to PM me or post a review and I would answer your question.

I would like to warn you guys about the next chapter. It's really, really weird since I am a weird person in the first place. I apologize if the way I write, doesn't fit your standards and tell me if I suck so that I could change. Any negative comments are appreciated, just don't curse me. I'll probably have a heart attack if you do. I'll probably post the next chapter on January 27 if my exam doesn't kill me.


	7. Baking

AN: I survived my exam! Yay! Warning: This chapter is weird. Again, if you have comments, questions, criticisms, and violent reactions, feel free to post a review or PM me. I will answer as soon as I can.

Chapter 6: Baking

We believe in celestial beings and spirits that live around the world. Those spirits sometimes pick a "worthy" human that could posses their skills. My family comes from a long generation of "worthy" people in some cases we harbor every celestial element possible; for example, my uncle Lazard Deusericus, who really scares me.

But, just like every "power" comes a curse. Well, it only happens when you posses every element.

Luckily, I don't have the plan to have the same fate as my uncle. I heard that he went mad with power in some point of his life. He went twisted. The mark of the "past him" is still present today but he manages to suppress it, Sometimes.

There are seven of them namely: Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Thunder, Light and Dark.

To prevent a "worthy one" to go out of control in the middle stages of "receiving" them, I have three optional contracts. (It was originally two but Aerith joined the picture)

One is to marry Aerith,

Two is to find someone else to marry,

And three is to go to the monks for that training.

He gave me a tip though "To find your match, you must remember the smell of your favorite memory." So that's why I'm trying to find HER and seal the contract but his advice is not really helpful so I'm on my own.

Dimensional travel is possible here. Legend says that each spirit has a different dimension.

But they don't know where exactly. They sometimes appear in our "portals".

There are other dimensions too like:

The Monster Realm

The _Netherworld and Underworld_

And many other human infested dimensions. (like one named Spira, Earth and etc.)

Today is Monday. The day we bake.

I'm in the train around area 9. I hear someone shout: "Good Morning!" It was Reno.

"Good Morning." I reply.

"You don't sound happy? How did your date go?" he smiles.

"It's natural. By the way, it's not a date."

"She said that too."

Whoa! Tifa wouldn't tell him something like that. It's very unlikely. I must be dreaming.

"That was fast." a male voice says.

I have never heard this voice before. Everything in the train stops and I'm the only one moving. Reno is about to say something guess I'll never hear it. My dream changes to an empty space with a figure with red hair from afar.

"Reno?" I whisper to myself.

_No. It can't be him this guy's hair is shorter. Just like mine. _I thought.

He turns around call out "Hey!" his voice sounds so… strange. I walk towards him. I could see his face clearly now. He looks just like me! I steady my breathing as much as possible but this is freaking me out.

"Don't worry I won't bite." he says.

"Who are you?" I snap back.

"My name is Blaze."

"Why do you look like me?" I ask.

We don't have the same hair and eye color but still… His hair is red and his eyes are golden yellow.

"It's because I am you but you are not me."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it doesn't." he chuckles.

A smile appeared in his lips that made the hair on my back stand.

"The real reason I look like you is because I have chosen you to be my vessel. I am a fire spirit, the crown prince of the fire dimension. I believe I am not the only one who has chosen you. I'll bring you to the others, come."

He waves his hand in the air and a portal appears. I see light coming out of it. He's inviting me over to his realm. It would be full of lava once I enter, I will be burned alive.

"Don't worry, you're not going to die." he says as he ushers me in. It's too bright so I close my eyes and enter.

Everything in this room is white. The only things that are not white are me and my look-a-likes (each with a different hair and eye color). You would know what I feel if you have six people who look like you, stay in the same room as you and have them all staring at you. It's like… having a reunion with twins you never knew their existence. Since I'm already here, I ask Blaze. "Who are they?"

"What do you guys plan to do? I'm not going to introduce all of you." He says.

One of them stands up and approaches me.

"I am Raiden, the lightning spirit." the blonde one said in a cheerful tone.

His hair is like mine except for the fact that it's not spiky, his iris is sky blue or cerulean (I don't know the difference) and he wears assassin-like clothing with a blue muffler, a long one.

Then a buffed up look-a-like went near us and said

"My, my, you need eat more protein."

"The name is Gai, Earth spirit."

This guy is not as muscular as Blaze. His iris is green, almost like a leaf, and his hair is light brown.

"You're wrong Gai, he looks fine." the silver haired guy said. "Sky, Wind spirit; Nice to meet 'ya Cloud"

He was above us with his hands in his pockets. His iris was red which was weird or too striking for me. "Aren't you all excited to meet our 'worthy one' I am Sun, the light spirit." the other blonde one said.

His iris is sea green in color and he has a smile that could burn your eyes (not really).

"Tch… he acts friendly to get your trust kid." the raven haired man said.

"I'm Shadow, the dark spirit." he said as he offered to shake his hand. I looked at his hand then observed his eyes. It's black. So black it make me want to go and cower in fear.

"Isn't corrupting him a little too early Shadow?" the silvery-blue haired man said as he approached us.

"And acting friendly at first is more of your style not Sun's. Wave, Water spirit, I also harbor Ice attributes." Iris: Violet.

"Don't get corrupted. "He continues, "The last thing you want to happen to you is to go power hungry like your uncle. Now close your eyes." he said as he waves goodbye and snaps his fingers.

A voice calls out to me. It's familiar.

"Cloud, wake up. Wake up sir. Wake up."

It's Vincent.

"Ugh… What time is it?"

I said as I slowly sat up, buried head into my palms and rubbed my eyes.

"6:53, Master Rufus told me to wake you up."

"Wake up sleepy head." Zack adds.

"I thought you're going to school today? Why are you still in boxers?" I say.

"Nah. I feel like sleeping for today. You know that I hate Mondays." he said with a grin.

"I'm going back to sleep now. Don't be late for school little bro." he says as he fades into the corridor.

Let's skip the self preparation and fast forward to school.

The first thing that happen today is: crossing paths with Reno.

I was lucky that he didn't notice that I got on the train at Area 8. He only noticed me when the train was on Area 9's platform. I have to be more careful.

I should inform you that the train never enters Area 9 because it is our military's headquarters. To get to the airport, you must ride a bus from Area 8 which goes to a secret path (I'm not sure where) so that people wouldn't get a sneak on the bases there.

He starts of the conversation like the one in my dream.

"Good Morning!" Reno shouts.

"Good Morning." I reply.

"You don't sound happy? How did your date go?"

"_De ja vu._"_ I whisper to myself. _

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Okay."

I was thinking of asking him about Aerith.

Should I bother?

The curiosity is killing me, so I did ask.

"What do you know about Aerith?"

"Aerith Gainsborough, THE Aerith Gainsborough?" He asks with his eyes in shock.

Everybody on the train car was looking at him.

I am very lucky today because none of the people here are from school.

"Yes. How did they know each other?"

"You ran into her while shopping?"

"Yes."

"Man, she spoiled the date!"

"It wasn't a date."

He pinches the bridge of his nose and repeats _Aerith _over and over again.

"For all I know is that they knew each other from elementary school. I think it's because they ran as a tandem for the school's President and Vice-president. They made a pretty good team y'know. Aerith with the artistic ideas and Tifa for the school's discipline monitor they tackled every issue well. Brains and beauty, they got men drooling over them. "

Yes, I remember now.

Dad was telling me something about Aerith running President two years ago.

I remembered another thing. Reno warning me about this guy named Genesis. I should ask him again about that guy, just for the sake of changing the topic.

"Umm… can you tell me about the guy you said before, that Genesis guy, the one who likes Tifa?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you before. Genesis wasn't the guy who likes Tifa. It was one of the triplets. I'm not sure who because I'm still confused as to who is which. My source told me that Kadaj was the one who liked her. He said that his files got corrupted so instead of logging the information on Yuffie, he logged it on Tifa."

"You lost me on 'Genesis wasn't the guy'."

"UGH…. To put in simpler terms, Genesis does not like Tifa, he likes Yuffie. Kadaj likes Tifa. Get it?"

"Yes who are this "Yuffie" and "Kadaj"? What year are they from? What's their Section?"

I couldn't stop myself from asking. I regretted it from the moment it left my mouth.

"They are from our year level. Yuffie's in 1-B, while Kadaj is from 1-F."

We continued our conversation until we got to school.

I learned a lot of information from him.

-Kadaj and his brothers Loz and Yazoo are involved in a fraternity.

-They have been in juvenile prison last summer and the reason is unknown.

-They've been into fights more than you could imagine and they almost died in some of them.

-They are hinted to be sons of some kind of mafia or yakuza.

-Reno likes this Yuffie chick and Genesis is oblivious about this fact.

-Genesis just thinks that Reno is this friendly dude and Tifa is more of his type.

We reach the school with my brain twisted into knots because of the earlier discussions.

As we were about to enter school, I see this Limo from afar.

It's getting closer and closer. I think the driver of this car is crazy and must be detained. This is a school zone, so you shouldn't speed unless you want to kill people.

People get killed if they are run over or hit by a car. Sometime people think that it's an instinct to dodge an incoming car but in reality, you see the car but can't move your body. You're frozen in that spot and the only thing you could do is stare at the car's headlights.

I hear a snap. Not a breaking kind of snap but a snap when you create a sound using the fingers.

What happened?

I don't know.

My eyes were closed.

So I slowly opened my eyes. A hand thumps my fore head.

"Why are you trying to kill yourself? Idiot!"

My eyes adjust and I see Blaze standing on the hood of the car.

"You're lucky I asked Sun to watch over you." he continues.

I look around and it seems that time has stopped.

"Move there." he says as he points to the side of the car. He gets off the hood and pushes me into the ground.

I heard a snap again.

I brush the dirt off myself and turn towards Blaze.

"What the FU-"I stop myself because he's not there anymore.

A tall guy with a very hairy beard emerges from the limo. I forgot to say he's fat. He looks at me and his eyes widen.

_Does he know me?_ I thought. I definitely don't know him.

"Sir, are you alright? Our car's brake didn't seem to work. We did our best to stop our vehicle." he says politely.

I thought of something harsh to say to the man like

_Are you mad? Of course I'm not okay. I almost got killed!_

But that is not my style so I answer

"Yes."

He leans to my ear and whispers something to me.

"Please don't tell your father about this."

I flinch.

How did he know about my father? No. I must not give hints that dad really is my dad.

"Sir, my father is dead."

_Buy the excuse. Buy the excuse. Buy the excuse._

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

Reno approaches me.

"I thought I was going to see you die!" he says.

"Excuse me Sir. I have to go." I say to the bearded man, and then start toward the entrance to the building. I picked up my bag as well the one with the ingredients. Thank goodness the eggs were still okay. Just before my foot lands inside our classroom, Scarlet calls me from behind and says,

"My dad says he is really sorry. He promises it won't happen again. Are you angry?"

"I'm just glad I didn't die." I tried to make that sound as light as possible.

As I take a seat, Reno pulls a chair and sits next to me.

"That was harsh."

"It's better to tell the heartless truth." I say with a smirk.

"Good morning Reno." Tifa butts in

"Good morning Tifa."

Then Tifa turns towards me and says

"It's a miracle you're not asleep."

"Yes it is. Excuse me I'm going out for a bit."

I wouldn't want to bother the best friend-moment those two have every morning and like what I always do in my previous school, I went to the roof top.

The moment you open the door, a gust of air keeps you from entering then stops. No wonder no one bothers to come up here. It's so windy here. So as I got out, I looked around and see this small blood stain on the floor.

Maybe this is the place where bullies bring their victims and beat the heck out of him.

I don't care what they do to them. I'll only investigate if my friends are involved in it. I came up here only to admire the sky not investigate. I heave a sigh and lie on my back. Minutes flew by and I check the time. It's 7:47 am, better head downstairs.

I look at every name plate in our floor for the first time. Our school splits in three parts. One is for the elementary school, two is for the sports are, and three is for the High school. The sports area divides the elementary from the high school.

Our building has six floors. Our rooms are jumbled up. So in our floor (3rd) we have 4 classrooms, one for each year. Our room is beside the 2-A, in parallel of our room is 3-A and beside it is 4-A. I read my section before as 1-1. I was wrong; the section rankings here are based on letters not numbers. There goes the bell. I sit on my chair and stare off the window. Let's fast forward to Home Ec.

Ms. Crescent came in early today.

"Mr. Highwind gave his period so get your ingredients and let's go to the Home Economics room. Form your line outside with your partners and keep your voices low. Classes are going on in other rooms." she says. You can feel her excitement from meters away.

I slowly walked towards Scarlet bringing the plastic bag with the "baker's paradise" logo on it.

"I'm really sorry about what happened." She says

I didn't answer. I didn't want to, I might make things bad.

_Home Ec. room 2:11 pm_

This was the grading sheet that Ms. Crescent handed to us.

Name: Date:

Teacher:

Criteria: Perfect Score: Score:

Size and shape 25 points

Color 25 points

Texture 25 points

Flavor 25 points

Total:

Name of sampler:

(Signature on top of printed name)

We were given recipe cards for the pastry/sweet we are assigned to make.

We were given 5 grading sheets for teachers to grade and the rest of the batch are to be given out to Random strangers. In exchange, they sign on our paper and give a rate of 1-5; 5 being the highest and 1 being the lowest. Our incentive in this is the pair who has the most 5's on their score sheet will be exempted in the exams.

The sheet for students looks like this:

Name Score

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Imagine that it reaches 50; 25 on one sheet then the other 25 are on another.

_After baking…_

We were instructed to proceed to the cafeteria where stalls were put up just for this activity. Students and teachers fell in line as soon as Ms. Crescent announced the mechanics. Our brownies were selling to the crowd. Even though the grading sheet (for students) was full, our brownies were still having customers. As soon as our plates were cleaned, we headed back to the H.E. room, passed the grading sheets and headed upstairs.

"Do you think we will win?" Scarlet asks.

"I hope so." I answer.

"Of course we will. I'm your partner." she says then laughs with her parrot-like laugh

It's still annoying.

I dismiss the fact and walked faster. My eyes are on the floor because I don't want to observe every face I see. It's a habit can't stop. Then, I bumped into someone. Whoever I bumped into smells like flowers. Like in that memory I cherish. I turned around and saw the owner of the sweet flowery smell.

"Hi." Aerith says "The brownies you made were amazing."

My dad's voice echoes in my head

_You must remember the smell of your favorite memory_

I shake my head. No Cloud! Your brother likes her. Honor the bro code.

"You didn't make the brownies?" she asks.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I made it with Scarlet." I answer.

"Oh."

"Aerith, can you tell me why you were in baker's paradise last Saturday?"

"I…uh… was looking for flowers for my room. And… umm…"

"and…?"

"And I saw you entering a shop. I wanted to make sure that it was you."

"Oh." was all I could say. Then the thought of Tifa popped in to my head so I asked "Since when did you and Tifa know each other?"

"We met in elementary school." she answers.

"Cloud!" Reno shouts then stops in shock when he sees me talking to Aerith.

"I have to go. Thank you for your compliment and take care on your way home." I said to Aerith and wave goodbye.

She smiles then turns around and heads towards the stairs. A tall, silver haired guy follows her.

_Sephiroth,_

The person Vincent hates the most.

"Cloud are you alright?" Reno's voice brings me back to reality.

"Yeah I am. You were trying to say something a while ago?"

"You want some cookies? There were still some left."

"Sure."

We went into our room.

"Cloud!"

I turn to the direction of the voice.

"Catch!" then Tifa throws me a small plastic bag with cookies in it.

I tried one. It's not bad.

In fact, it's the worst cookie I've ever tasted. It's sweet in the parts that wasn't burnt and tastes like charcoal but I can't tell them that.

"It's… good." I lied.

"Oh c'mon Cloud, you're lying." Reno says.

"I'm not."

"Tifa, give him the real ones."

They gave me another batch of cookies and waited for my reaction after the bite. This cookie is unlike the other one it's… it's… wow! I think this deserves a 5 in the grading sheet.

"It's uh… Well…" I'm thinking of a word that could describe this cookie.

"Yes?" Reno says teasingly.

"I'm speechless."

"YES!" Reno shouts in joy.

"Why?" I ask.

"Your brownies were amazing so I thought we didn't stand a chance. By the way, what school did you say you came from?"

"Military school." I can't tell them that I was home schooled. Only rich people could afford home schooling in here. My recent memories about the lessons that I last took were nothing but "techniques on how to disarm a person with a gun" and "how to kill a person with only your bare hands". So I always say military school.

"I didn't know they taught baking in military school. Well shall we head home?" Tifa says.

I nod and Reno says "Sure."

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I see the name "Zack" flashes on the LCD.

I answer.

_Hello little bro._

"Hello Zack."

_I'm picking you up._

"Which motor bike are you using?"

_I'm using the silver car._

"I'll meet you on the gate." I hung up.

"I can't accompany you guys home." I told them "My dad is picking me up."

"It's fine. See ya tomorrow Cloud."


	8. My Cousin

Chapter 7: My Cousin.

Being a Shinra, we were instructed not to tell our real relatives instead, we are given a fake story. A fake story where your brother is your cousin, your mom is your aunt; your dad is a widower and is working far away with your aunt. You bear no pictures of them because they never had the money to take a picture. You were forced to enter a military school because you're too poor to pay the tuition fee. After Years of sacrifice, you now are rich enough to go to an executive school but not a mansion.

Zack and I are going to live at area 7 but will only transfer after mom goes back to Spira. In short, we're here in our house in area 8. I woke up and did my morning routine. I'm probably on my way to school if only Zack wasn't here. I went outside for some fresh air and Zero, my pet wolf greets me. I know it's odd but it is possible to tame a wolf. I didn't play with him because it would soil my uniform and I would smell like a dog.

At last Zack came out. I wouldn't want to make the same mistake as yesterday I can't use the motorcycle so I took my skateboard. Zack takes his roller blades and we went to the bus stop. The bus stop at area 8 is ALWAYS empty no one bothers to ride a bus here everyone has cars.

On Area 7's platform, I was greeted by Reno. I wondered why he didn't notice Zack but I don't know how to raise the subject. I think I'm too socially awkward maybe it's because of the home schooling. Eventually, we reached the school.

Zack looks around and looks amazed. Some people raise their eyebrows at him. Well, he looks so amazed that he looks ridiculous so I said "Is there something wrong?" to snap him out of this trance. He shakes his head and smiles "It's been a while." he says then smiles at me.

"I thought it what a coincidence that we go to the same school. I didn't know you knew each other." Reno says.

"Zack this is Reno. Reno, Zack" I say.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cloud's cousin." he says and offers his hand.

"I'm his classmate." he answers and shakes Zack's hand. "You should go with us during lunch. We have this amazing spot under a tree."

"Good Morning." a female voice says.

I turned around and see Tifa. Zack was about to make his move on Tifa then Reno says, "Yo, Tifa."

He smiles.

"Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" she asks Reno.

"This is Zack, Cloud's cousin."

"Zack Fair." he offers his hand.

But she just smiled and said "I have to go I have a meeting in our club?" then ran off.

We put our "means of easy transportation" in the locker then headed upstairs. Zack heads to the teacher's lounge and I never saw him again until lunchtime.

He knocks at the door then enters. _That was rude._ I thought. Eyes follow him as he approaches me and Reno.

"Ready to eat?" he says and smirks.

We went downstairs and did what one would usually do during lunch. Eat. Talk. Relax.

_Afterschool…_

I took my skateboard and caught up with the two who are exchanging jokes, some funny and some not. This was all I could remember.

"Who is the leader of all potatoes?" one of them asks.

"I don't know. Who is it?"

"Potato Chip."

It made me think for a sec…

"Potato Chief" is what it meant.

We bade goodbye as Reno left at the platform of area 7. We were going to the power plant. They said that Vincent is already waiting on the station plaza. I think it's just me but the train got hotter as we traveled farther.

We reached the station plaza and found Vincent there waiting for us.

Vincent is two years older than me. I'm 13 years old and he's 15. He is enrolling next year in our school as a 2nd year student. His background story is that his parents are working in another dimension and he's staying with me and my cousin.

The breeze was cool against my sweaty skin. It was bothering my mind why I was the only one sweating in the train.

I hear a chuckle, then a snap of fingers. The wind blew hard and dust went into my eyes. As I opened them, I see Sky, the wind spirit forming in front of me. By forming I meant by… umm…. How should I explain this? He was slowly appearing in front of me. First his gray jacket, then his pants, then his face.

"Gross! You're all sweaty." he says.

"It's not funny." I step closer and grab him by the collar. That's what I wanted to do but my hand passed through his jacket. He breaks into laughter.

"You have a very short fuse. Blaze was right. I wouldn't change my mind about picking you." he says wiping of his tears of joy.

"I don't know who was responsible for the stuffy air in the train but if I find out it's you, I'm going to…" I couldn't think of a threat to say. Physical attacks are useless against him. So I walked away slowly.

He places his hand on my shoulder.

"Relax there wouldn't be a next time. You're immune to it now."

"To be immune to something, I must experience how it feels?" that didn't sound right. I was too pissed off to check if my grammar was right or wrong.

"Yep something like that or, you maybe immune to it naturally." he says as he lifts his feet in the air as if he was on an invisible hammock.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Hmm… like…. uh…" he says as he scratches his head. "Oh! Like breathing underwater or Fire."

"Breathing on fire? Or you meant _breathing fire_?" I said.

"Sorry. I meant you're immune to fire. Hmm… what else? I can't think of anything at all. Don't worry, we'll teach you tricks. But…"

"What's the catch?" I ask eagerly

"We get to use your body for half an hour."

"What!?"

"We… have control with your body. Not at the same time but we would give you schedules."

"If you're going to use my body then you're going to change my hair color too?"

"No. But your Iris will change. It is a _safety feature_ so that your relatives will know that you're not you in the moment."

"Will I be aware while you're in control?"

"Yes. It's like someone is moving for you."

He looks at his watch and heaves a sigh.

"That's all the time have for you." he waves his hand in the air and a paper appears.

I grab it and color-coded schedule and as I look back to where Sky was previously standing. He was not there.

AN: I'm not sure if I could update quickly because the school year is finally ending and my teachers are drowning us with projects (which I don't usually do) but since my mother urges me to be diligent like my sister, I will do those projects (even if it is against my will).


	9. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

* * *

I was left standing on the plaza with the color-coded schedules in my hand. Each element was given a day (except dark).

The schedules:

Raiden: Monday; Yellow.

Gai: Tuesday; Green

Blaze: Wednesday; Red

Sky: Thursday; Gray

Sun: Friday; White

Wave: Saturday; Blue

I had Sunday as my rest day which was a relief. I thought I wouldn't have any Rest day.

I had my eye on November 19th which was a Friday. It was colored black and the letters were in white. It says: _Shadow 4:00 pm._ I don't know what significance the date had not until I heard an announcement. I'll tell you later on.

My "training" started on October 1 which was a Friday.

I learned a lot of things I listed them below.

Sun: glow in the dark; travel back in time that does not include the ability to alter it (but stopping time is a dark skill); seeing clearly at night; how to talk to girl (Yes it's true).

Wave: how to breathe underwater; how to walk on water; Call for hailstorms, blizzard storms, and rain lots and lots of rain; create whirlwind and whirlpools; how to heal (It's really hard) and he plans to teach me how to talk to sea creatures for the next 5 sessions.

Raiden: how to call thunder storms (yes it's different from what Wave taught me); travel in the speed of light (I thought it was under the Light skill but it's not); throw lightning-quick punches; control electricity

Gai: Make trees grow out of trash; produce fruits from my hand; Create earthquakes; Make land formations move and how to talk to animals(ongoing)

Blaze: Summon fire/ Produce fire with my hands; Heat resistance (by pushing me into the mouth of an active volcano); create a smoke screen; how to make a girl blush

Sky: Flying/ Levitating; to create a force field (not like the one you see in movies, closer to the body like an outer shell); crushing an object using air pressure; invisibility (ongoing)

Back to the "announcement",

It was November 4.

Ms. Crescent left 20 minutes too early. I think it's because she had to announce the same thing for her class. I was wide awake when he told the news.

"We are having our field trip on Frost Marris Mountain Lodge at November 17 till 19."

"How much will it cost?" Tifa asks.

"I think its 10,000 gil."

"Are there hot springs there?" the bald guy asks

"Yes but only an artificial one." he answers

Questions were thrown one after another so I didn't bother to listen. By the way, we own Frost Marris but I doubt that the workers there would recognize us (me and Zack). Even if they do, maybe they are instructed not to expose our secret.

"So who's interested to join?" Mr. Tuetsi asks.

I didn't raise my hand. Frost Marris is cool but I don't think it's worth my time. Plus, I can't risk "losing control" around my schoolmates.

"Those who are not interested please follow me. As for those who are, please pay on or before November 16. That is all class dismissed."

I followed Mr. Tuetsi to his office.

"Sir, I have to attend the class representative meeting. Can I catch up afterwards?" Tifa asks.

He nods.

Mr. Tuetsi's office has bookshelves on every corner filled with novels, literature books, but mostly about human behavior. He has two couches, a table facing the couch diagonally, and a reclining chair in the middle and a cork board filled with colorful sticky notes.

I rumor says that he is a psychology graduate but he's really an architect but he's good on looking at human behavior that's why he's the guidance counselor of the school.

"Are you going to watch the SOLDIER?" He asks.

SOLDIER is a tournament wherein a combatant fights another in an artificial landscape created by advanced technology. It has three stages; each stage takes two to three weeks and is held every other year. A player can kill their opponent but they were advised to knock the opponent out than kill them. The winner receives 10 million Gil and gets to appear on talk shows and become an instant celebrity. Participants sign a contract stating that they are ready to fight until they die that's what rumors say. Even though Shinra holds this competition, I still don't know what's in the contract they sign before they enter the tournament. Almost everyone watches this and they always root for their favorite fighter.

SOLDIER also accepts players from other dimensions. They added this feature last season and I think this is the 20th season. It started a few years before dad was born. The people here wanted to have their own kind of "Olympics" so they invented it.

I forgot that its finale is on November 17. It's not like I watch it, but dad makes me stay with him when it's held. "It's the only quality time we could have." is what he reasons out. I'm the "mysterious masked assistant" that stays with him in the private room where we watch in high-definition. Anyway, back to his question.

"I… um…" I say as I try to think of an alibi.

"Don't worry I know about your secret. I work for your father" he says.

"How can I make sure that you're not pulling a trick on me?"

He just smiled.

Maybe he's a Turk.

Turks are the "secret service" or the "CIA" for Shinra. Well, I'm not sure if he's telling the truth so I asked.

"To get in the Turks, what did they ask you to do? What are the questions they asked?"

He chuckles. "They told me how your name and your brother' related to Shinra and why they had to replace it. It's really cool how they did it. Excuse me for a bit. I have to explain the details to a visitor."

He stands and opens the door to reveal our eavesdropping visitor.

"Hello Miss Lockhart. Care to join us inside?" He says as he gestured his hand.

She looks at me with an angry look on her face. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to let her keep her memories or erase it?" he says as he locks the door. It made a _psshht _sound meaning that sound proof mode was on.

"It's her choice." I answer.

"I don't get it. How could you be Shinra's son?" She asks.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"I'll tell you IF you answer me first. Would you like to keep your memories?"

"Of course I do!"

I looked at Mr. Tuetsi for answers. He heaved a sigh. So I told her everything about me(not including Zack, my mom, Aerith and the spirits issue). Of course I told her the consequences if she leaks the information. There would be mass murder or a lot of memory-erasing.

Standard protocol but it never happened before.

I heave a sigh and turned to Mr. Tuetsi.

"Can you tell me why you called us here?"

"I want to know why you're not interested in joining. You do know what kind of student Ms. Lockhart is?"

I nod. "I'm just curious why you're not coming. Did you tell your dad that you already met _them_?"

He knows his way around words. I flinched as soon as he said it.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to say it firmly.

"You are a _worthy_ one. Don't try hide it I know your lineage and your family secret."

I never heard about my dad having friends in the past, and I haven't seen or heard about a Turk staying in the school so I'm not sure about what he is.

"I do know that some teachers are briefed about my identity but I'm not sure how you know about my family." I say.

"I guess I have no choice." he turns and takes something out of his drawer.

"Here you go. This is the necklace your dad used to wear he gave it to me because he knew you wouldn't tell him." then he tosses the necklace towards my direction. It's a simple silver chain necklace the type that gangsters use. I have three words for it: NOT MY TYPE.

"Hmm..." he says scratching his chin.

I looked towards Tifa who looks like she's pondering about something.

"I suggest that both of you join the trip because Rufus would question why you didn't join and will eventually know about you keeping a secret from him." Mr. Tuetsi says.

"Wait. I can't join. I'm under scholarship and my parents can't afford that remember!" Tifa shouts.

"I know. That's why I'm going to ask you Cloud, if you would be a sponsor for her. Don't worry, you would benefit from it too. You can keep your eye on her yourself and 10,000 Gil is no problem for you, right?" he says with his right eyebrow raised.

"Fine, you're really persuasive about this. What's making you?" I answer.

"Nothing is making me. It's almost five o clock Cloud, better wear the necklace." he says as he released the door from its sound proof feature.

I followed his advice.

When we got to the room, I checked my watch. It's already 5:23 and I'm not yet possessed by Sky.

"Can you tell me now?" Tifa says to break the silence.

Maybe she wasn't convinced about what I said earlier.

I tried to tell her and tried not to include too many details. Like who is my brother or my mother. But I explained how I got the surname I'm using. I told her how I knew Aerith. I didn't know why I said it but some part of me wanted her to know. Maybe because… No it's not like that. She doesn't feel that way.

But I didn't tell her that Aerith is technically my fiancé and the things about me being a vessel for 7 different spirits. I finished about Aerith being a daughter of a business partner and we know each other because we saw each other when our dads have meetings.

"Life must've been hard for you. I thought if Shinra would have children, they could be living like a prince or a princess. But, it doesn't change my hatred towards your company. You're killing the planet with all those machines sucking the life out of it."

The moment that she said _hate_ I knew that even _if _she is the girl in my destiny, it would be hard to make her… mine.

We stood there in silence as the sun sets behind me filling the room with its orangey color.

* * *

AN: I couldn't touch the computer for a whole week because of the exams. Yes exams again. My school loves pressuring their students. Then I thought I was getting into trouble about leaking the exam results which I did not do. I just asked the pointers to review so I wasn't breaking any rules. Enough about school and me, I want to hear about YOU! Any misunderstood parts, Comments, or advice about writing, problems about the story-line? Please feel free to post it as a review or send it as a message. Zero out.


	10. Traitor

Chapter 9: Traitor

* * *

Blood was roaring in my ears. I could feel my heartbeat slowing down and I knew in an instant, I won't be myself anymore and the worst part is I'm alone in the room with Tifa.

I won't take a risk and let Sky see her. I will never let them near her.

I ran towards the door but I was pulled backwards.

She caught my wrist.

"We're not done talking." she said.

"I… I have to go. I _need_ to go." I said but the glare in her eyes makes her decision clear: _You're not going anywhere_. I thought about the tricks the spirits taught me. Her right hand had a firm grip on my left wrist and Blaze's tips on how to make a girl blush should make her let go. I pulled her closer by pulling my left arm closer to my body. A few seconds of eye contact made her release her grip and take a step backward and her cheeks were bright red.

Again, I ran towards the door. She can catch up if I ran downstairs and got my skateboard so I did the most idiotic thing. I ran to the rooftop.

There are no high fences here, just a waist-high railing.

It's not like I have mastered flying but it seems like it's the only option to get away from Tifa. I ran, and jumped as I reached the railing. I turned invisible and flew.

I landed on our lawn(area 8). Well, I _crash_ landed face first, and grazed my right cheek.

_Snap._

I stood up. Everything is on pause.

"Aww… You delayed me and I can't make you take that nasty necklace off. Hmm…" he says.

"Why? What's with this necklace?" I asked curiously.

"Well, its umm… a necklace you wear to delay us spirits from locating your body and use it. It can also allow you to choose if you will or you will not allow us to enter. Since you are bound to us and we are bound to you, you can only delay us for an hour."

"Does it work on every element?" I said hoping he would say yes.

"No, especially the dark element." he says.

I heave a sigh.

"My, my, Cloud! You made a gash on your face. Ladies _do not _like scary or gross cuts like that." he says.

I placed my hand on my face and tried to heal it but Sky swatted my hand away.

"No Cloud. Spirits are very sensitive whenever their worthy one uses another element. We feel that were not useful for you and get mad at ourselves and-"

"I get it." I said cutting him off.

Then, he snaps his fingers and time flowed. After our session, I assessed my wounds and collapsed on my bed(area 8).

* * *

I dream of my favorite memory.

It smelled like flowers even though we were sitting on the beach of our private rest house. Mom was holding the roses that dad gave as a peace offering because they fought two days ago. The cause was dad's busy schedule. But he cancelled his office work for today and the next three days for us. The bouquet was full of white flowers but, one flower stood out most: a rose.

A single rose that didn't give as much smell as the others but its beauty was very noticeable. My mother plucked it out of the bouquet and smiled. She told me that a single red rose meant "I love you". The rose wasn't the smell that got stuck in my nose. I never knew the name of that flower all I remember that it was simple and white.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Cloud, we have to go." the voice was firm.

It was Wave. I followed him and my body was magically changed into my regular one. He cut through my dream and it shifted to Shinra electrical power plant.

I see figures from afar. It's like a bullying session was going on. A guy was beating another guy held back by two other guys. As we got closer, I saw who was beating who.

Raiden was bloody and his face was purple-ish. Blaze was standing firm and the guys holding Raiden were Gai and Sky.

"We swore our lives to protect him because he was the next in the lineage!" he says.

I scanned the area. Apparently, only five elements were present; No sign of neither light nor dark. Before Blaze could hit again, I grabbed his wrist, looked him in the eye and do what I think I do best: glare.

"Do you mind telling me the story before I let you punch his lights out?" I said.

He shrugged my hand off and sighed. "We made a pact that we'd never take another host. Being a spirit for a universal host is a true honor. We fought against a lot of friends for it. And _he _took another master!" he answered.

"It was a mistake!" Raiden said.

"This isn't the first case. Rules state that we should vote on what to do but still the host's decision is final." Wave said.

"Tell me to whom did you give your blessing?" I asked Raiden.

He lowered his head and said "Kadaj."

I have no hatred towards Kadaj. I don't even know him but according to Reno's Description of him and his brothers, I'm sure that we won't get along.

"Swear that if we were going to fight each other, you will favor me and you will not let him know that have spiritual powers as well and if you break this oath, your fate is in their hands." I said and looked at Blaze.

"Swearing to you wouldn't be enough. Ask for a contract." Blaze said.

"You can't make him do that! It's only for emergencies." Gai scolded him.

"I know what I am doing." he answered.

I followed his advice and said "I want a contract."

The dream shifted from the dark power plant to a bright room.

At the end of the room was a throne where a man stood in front of it.

"Name your contract Cloud."

I told him I what I wanted and he said "I see that it is important for peace among my fellow so consider it done."

He snapped his finger and I woke up.

* * *

I know it's still too early but I got out of bed and checked the clock.

5:53 am

I didn't bother Zack because he farts when he sleeps and I just took a bath. I cooked breakfast, ate mine and left Zack's on the microwave. I left a note on the counter saying that I left early. I don't want to worry him.

When I got to school, I made my way on the rooftop and waited for the sunrise. My thoughts pondered about the field trip. November 19th is two weeks from now and I still don't know what's in store.


	11. The Next Day

Chapter 10: The Next day…

There are some rumors that there are ghosts roaming around the school grounds last Halloween.

I remember the bloody footprints said to appear in the gym when you sing the national anthem of Gaia. Soldiers were tortured by taking the skin off their feet and making them run as far as they could because if they didn't run far, the bullets would reach them.

If you stand in the football field, it is said that you could see a girl jumping off the elementary school building. The girl killed herself after the boy who got her pregnant refused to have the baby.

The sound of prisoners dragging their chains can be heard on the first floor of the high school building. A student heard it when he went to get his notebook after his baseball practice.

A woman in white can be seen in the mirror of the second floor girl's rest room. Her face is bloody and her eyes are red from crying or maybe because of something else. If a girl is alone in the bathroom, she would take the girl inside her realm of the mirror and the rest is unknown but it would only work if the girl is in there during 5 pm until 3 am.

Just to take my mind off the dream I tried the gym and the girl on the rooftop.

I think I can't do the other two (because I'm a guy and the sun is up). I can't recall the other ghost stories Reno told me so I went to my classroom.

_6:13 am_

I feel really sleepy. I think a good splash of water would wake me up so I head towards the men's rest room. I stop dead on my tracks as I see the person with the weirdest name on her way somewhere with Mr. Tuetsi.

"Do you remember me?" she said with a smile.

"Shalua Rui, How could I forget you?" I answer.

"I see. You're still impolite."

"What brings you here?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." she says as she went off and Mr. Tuetsi walking behind her.

Ms. Rui has a mechanical left arm and a completely shut left eye. I wondered before why she didn't wear an eye patch. Anyway, now, her left eye is concealed in her bangs and her arm is covered in fake skin. I never bothered asking her what happened to eye and arm because I think it's too personal or too painful. The first time I saw her, I thought that she had an eye disease or a rare illness.

Great! Now I'm bothered about Ms. Rui's appearance. I heaved a sigh and looked at my reflection.

My mom would usually say,

"If you continue having that crease in your eyebrows, you'll get wrinkles in a very young age."

She's right. I sigh again and wiped my wet face with my handkerchief.

I left the restroom and was lost deep in thought but then, the smell of flowers was in the air.

_Wait. Ms. Rui just went through here. She might be the owner of this smell._

The smell went all the way until the rooftop. Before I opened the door, I pondered to myself. Ms. Rui went with Mr. Tuetsi. Even if they went to the teacher's lounge or to Mr. Tuetsi's office, they wouldn't go here. Then, the person here is not Ms. Rui.

This is it! I gasped for air and opened the door and there goes my excitement. It turned out to be a big hoax. A girl was on the phone. This girl is a little girl and it looks like she's lost. She's busy talking to her phone so I slowly moved back and closed the door behind me. Maybe the girl is lost?

Even though I couldn't see her face clearly, I was sure about one thing.

I do not know her.

I'll describe her for you. She's short and so is her hair. She her hair color is similar to Ms. Rui and she looks like she's in elementary school. I don't want to look like a pedophile so this is the second time dad's advice flunked. I sigh. I think I should enjoy my high school life and forget about the contract and face my inevitable fate of training hard with monks.

_6:33 am_

I made my way to my classroom and was relieved to see that no one is around. I sat on my chair and rest my cheek on the palm of my left hand and fell asleep.

"Concerned about Raiden?" a voice said.

My eyes flipped open and saw Gai sitting on the chair in front of me.

"I guess so." I answer.

"Y'know, even though Wave said your decision was final, if the spirits from Raiden's realm knew about this, they would ask to replace him and hold another tournament just to be your spirit. It would be hard for him to face the fact that he was replaced. Spirits are full of pride no matter what their element is. If he attracts attention, an investigation would be held and he will be replaced."

"What are the possible tings he could do to attract unnecessary attention?"

"If a host gets into a fight into another host, they would broadcast it. For example, a Fire host and a Water host got into a fight with each other, the fire dimension and the water dimension would show their citizens the commencing battle. The spirit would appear with their host in the eyes of the other spirits."

"Oh. What if I get into a fight with Kadaj?"

"If you and Kadaj would fight Raiden would have to pick a side if you're an ordinary host (meaning only one spirit is with you) but your case is different. A fight would not start. The thunder elder spirits would appear before you and strip Raiden of his right to be your spirit and replace him."

"Thanks for the info."

"There's a girl watching at you while you sleep. Better wake up if you want to see her."

I was asleep? Man… This talking to spirit became confusing ever since last night. I slowly opened my eyes.

The girl was surprised. Her cheeks were red and she turns around to face the other way.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Um… not long. You look nicer and peaceful when you're asleep." I raise an eyebrow and shook my head.

I forgot to mention, it's Tifa.

Now that I think about it, Tifa's smell is unlike Aerith and the girl from the rooftop. I only smelled her once and her scent is not as powerful as the other two. Is it because she's least likely to be my bride? What am I thinking about? I have other problems to worry on so Love can wait for me. We sat in silence.

"Can I ask you something?" she said breaking the ice.  
"What is it?" I answer.  
"Do you know the woman with Mr. Tuetsi?"  
"Shalua Rui graduated at an early age of 15. That's all I know." I lied.  
"Is she your relative?"  
"No. I was home schooled and she used to teach me."  
"Oh. So the thing about you going to military school is a lie?"  
"Yes but I'm capable of acting like I did went into one."

Another silence filled the air.

"Reno told me that the school is reshuffling the sections. There are too many students in the C sections and less students in the A sections."

"Oh I see. Do you know how he gets his information?" I ask.

"He's pretty good when it comes to talking he can make you believe on anything he says. If you're his friend he'd tell you the things that would benefit you."

"Did he say when the reshuffling is?"

"I think it's sometime next week. He also said that there would be no one leaving this class. Students from the b-class are moving in and some students from c-class are moving in b-class."

It's been months since the start of the school year. Why reshuffle now? I'm still lost in thought about what Tifa said, when I hear a conversation between two girls.

"I heard that there's a new principal." says girl 1.

"Oh? I hope she's nice. Maybe Mr. Shinra is too busy to look after this school?" says girl 2.

"Let's just hope for the positive ideas." says girl 3.

New principal!? Argghh… This day has a lot of surprises!

"Hey Cloud! You have a visitor." a guy calls out.

"Hey Zack! I'm sorry for-"

"I have to talk to you privately." Zack says and walks away.

I follow him to the rooftop. When he turns around, his face was all scrunched up. Something's bothering him. I could tell.

"Zack." I say.

"Have you met?"

"Met?"

"With your spirits, I mean."

"Yeah." I answer.

"So what are their elements?"

"All of it."

"All!? Have you told dad about it?"

I could feel him getting more and more worried.

"I don't plan on telling him."

"He's going to find out sooner or later. My spirits said that I have to keep an eye on you. There other worthy ones here."

"How many elements do you have?" I ask.

"I have five: Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Thunder. Have your spirits warned you about the upcoming danger?"

"No."

"Darkness corrupts humans and their spirit."

_Corruption._

The thought of it made me think of bad things.

"I thought you got corrupted because you acted strangely." He says.

"Hey, do you know other worthy ones here in school?" I said trying to change the subject.

"I discovered three. He was using his powers for bad things. He was with two others and all of them are silver-haired. One of them has a Thunder element but I'm not sure about the other two. They spell trouble Cloud. It's best to stay away from them."

"Did they look like each other? Like identical twins?" I ask.

"Yeah, sort of." He answers.

_Uh-oh._ I thought. Triplets, that means that Zack saw Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz.

"Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo" I say.

"What?"

"Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo are their names but I don't know who is who."

The bell rang indicating our discussion is over. When we got to our floor, pupils were lining up. I joined in just behind Reno and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"What's up?" I ask.

"They're introducing the new principal." He replies.

"Have any idea about who it will be?"

"Nah but I heard that she's strict."

We got to the assembly hall which was on the right side of the gym. The assembly hall slash theater hall was air conditioned and if I would estimate the number of students here in this hall it would be about 500-700 students.

Mr. Tuetsi clears his throat on the microphone and the hall went silent.

"Mr. Shinra is really busy so to take a load off his work he hired a new principal. Here to introduce herself, is Ms. Shalua Rui.!" Mr. Tuetsi says.

The whole audience erupted in laughter. I'm pretty sure that Ms. Rui is really pissed.

Reno was trying to catch his breath after all that laughing.

"Her… Her… Her name is…" he said between laughs.

My eyes were scanning the crowd for my brother. He hasn't met Ms. Rui but he has heard of her name before so maybe he's not laughing his butt off now. I'm concerned because Ms. Rui is really good at memorizing faces of the people she does not like. Here she comes.

"Are you guys done?" Ms. Rui says.

And the hall suddenly stopped laughing. They were focused on Ms. Rui. Thank goodness her left eye was concealed in her bangs because if it wasn't, it would not be good. I hear gasps in the background noise so maybe they found her attractive. Well, Ms. Rui does not look bad despite her eye and concealed mechanical arm. If you're a guy who likes women in glasses, then she'd be cute.

"In contrast to the happiness my name gives you, my strictness would make you weep. I'm a very serious person and business means business and I didn't finish college to be laughed at by rich kids like you. I finished in an early age of 15 and got my college degree in the age of 19. I have a patent for 14 inventions. I have discovered several medicines as well. I would like to be addressed as Ms. Rui or Ma'am and the next time you laugh because my name, you would regret it."She says.

"Oh and, A warning for trouble makers and arrogant rich kids out there, I will step on your pride if you don't lower it. That is all. You may now return to your respective classes." She adds.

After that speech, I doubt that anyone would laugh when her name would be mentioned.

When we returned to class, Mr. Tuetsi said that there is a new kid transferring. Guess who?

If you guessed the little girl on the rooftop, you're right.

"My name is Shelke Rui." says Shelke.

"Thank you for introducing yourself. You'll be sitting there." Mr. Tuetsi points the chair near the window of the front row.

"Ms. Scarlet, please transfer behind Mr. Rude." he says turning his attention to Scarlet.

After Scarlet settled down, Mr. Tuetsi spoke again.

Be nice to Ms. Rui not because she's the principal's sister but because it's the right thing to do. Homeroom is finished."

Another flower-smelling girl has arrived. Which of the three will I choose now?

AN:

Sorry for the late update. Anyway, I've listed down the possible questions in your head.

_The out-of-nowhere-not-so-scary-story_

I wrote the draft of this story last October so ghost stories were a huge hit in our class so I decided to put some of them in here. Don't worry only some of them are true not that I experienced it though.

_What is its connection to the story?_

Well, it's a surprise. They will play a role in this so don't go thinking that it's useless including it in there.

Well that's all I could muster up. Any comments you want to say, clarifications, hate messages, Advice for me or see any grammatical errors in this chapter?  
Type it down on the review box or PM me. Either way works.

Oh and uh can you please answer the question below?

Is Shalua or Shelke OOC?

Thanks for reading and Happy Easter!

Zero is out for some summer fun in Baguio!


End file.
